emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6016/6017 (5th September 2011)
Plot Andy is worried for Sarah and Spain is the last thing on his mind. However, the move is all Alicia can think about, especially now Jacob is looking forward to it. Andy's day gets worse when he sees Cameron having lunch with Sarah - he's angry as he'd been told he could treat Sarah to lunch. When Andy drags Cameron to one side, Cameron warns him that Sarah is looking scared by his reaction. Later, the pressures of the day take their toll on Andy, and he tells Alicia that Spain is off. Alicia is gutted and humiliated when she has to ask for her job back in the pub, but there are no hours available. Alicia confides in a sympathetic David and he offers her a job working with him at the shop. The next morning, Sarah has to return to the hospital for more tests. As they all head off, Andy reassures Sarah that he's no longer moving to Spain. It's a tense and nervous time as they all wait for Sarah to come round from the tests. As the pressure builds, Debbie and Andy begin to bicker, but Cameron warns them to stop as they all need to be there for her. Charity and Cain make an effort when the others return, but a downbeat Debbie struggles and Charity fears the worst for Sarah. Meanwhile, when Zak witnesses Aaron fly off the handle while fixing a car, he reckons he knows what to do to sort him out - he's going to fix up his old punch bag so Aaron can take out his anger on it. Later, Zak catches Aaron hitting the punch bag on his own and knows he's made an impression. Zak tells Aaron that he's not the only one going through a difficult time at the moment and he should look out for others, just like they have been looking after him. Elsewhere, Victoria warns Amy that Cain is going to be furious when he finds out she's still pregnant. Victoria encourages Amy to tell Val the truth about the pregnancy, but the situation changes for Amy when Val tells her they love her. Amy makes the decision to have a termination as she can't afford to lose Val and Eric now. Also, Charity tries to continue her charm offensive with Nikhil but her efforts to flatter him backfire, while Gennie tells Katie that she's over Nikhil. Cast Regular cast *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Alicia Gallagher - Natalie Anderson *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore (uncredited) *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Alex Moss - Kurtis Stacey *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden Guest cast *Nurse - Joanna Simpkins Locations *The Woolpack - Beer garden, public bar, backroom and car park *Main Street *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Holdgate Farm - Kitchen *Pollard's Barn - Driveway *Dingle Automotives - Forecourt and garage *Café Main Street - Interior and exterior *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor *Dale View - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Hotten General Hospital - Sarah's room, theatre and waiting area *The Grange B&B - Dining room and guest lounge Notes *This was a special hour-long episode, featuring two episodes condensed into one. This was due to no episode being screened on Tuesday September 6th because of International Football. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,570,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2011 episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes